orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sour Note
Sour Note is a 2WD ring spinner built by F1Krazy. It debuted in Orc's Wars Overclocked, before being rejected from Orc's Wars 3. It eventually entered and qualified for Orc's Wars 4. Design Sour Note is an invertible 2WD purple ring spinner themed around musical notes. Its wheels are driven by dual-Mag motors, and its weapon, two 150cm hollow discs on top of each other with two large Typhoon teeth on each, is powered by a 6-Mag motor. A "stem" protruding from the back of the chassis, made from a mix of aluminium and titanium, gives it the shape of a musical note in fitting with its theme. For OW4, the disc was moved downwards into the exact centre of the body, and the skin was cleaned up. History Orc's Wars Overclocked Sour Note was entered into the Royal Rumble, where it appeared in episode 11. It debuted as no. 11, facing Sea Demon and Dr. Philip's Myth. Sour Note started by attacking Dr. Philip's Myth, ripping an angled piece off Dr. Philip's Myth's wedge, before sweeping it aside. Sour Note soon ripped the lower disc off Sea Demon, before it got pushed and flipped by Dr. Philip's Myth, inverting it. However, Sour Note keep attacking normally, ripping a piece off Dr. Philip's Myth. Sour Note soon took some flips and pushing from Dr. Philip's Myth, as well as a hit from Sea Demon. Recovering, however, Sour Note ripped another piece off Dr. Philip's Myth. Sour Note soon ripped a wedgelet and the whole wedge off Dr. Philip's Myth. Sour Note soon fought Sea Demon as it was destroying Dr. Philip's Myth, ripping an angled part from Sea Demon. Unfortunately, however, Sour Note soon got destabilized, allowing Sea Demon to easily attack and control it. Those attacks caused Sour Note to be one hit away from death, as well as losing teeth, eventually causing Sour Note to fall into the pit, eliminating it. Orc's Wars 3 Sour Note was submitted for Orc's Wars 3 alongside King Crab and Valkyri3, but was turned away due to the sheer number of spinners already in the field. Orc's Wars 4 For Orc's Wars 4, Sour Note was locked into the qualifiers. In the first qualifying round, it faced General Gwip III. Gwip was tenacious and resisted Sour Note's disc well, but was ultimately disqualified for havoking. In the final qualifying round, it faced Nimbus, and got in several early hits that damaged Nimbus' armour. Despite losing half of its disc, it managed to tear Nimbus' discs off and eventually KOed it to qualify. Placed in the Orc Tier, Sour Note was drawn to fight Corrosion, EWoT, Pull To Enter, and F1Krazy's other qualifier King Crab. In its first fight, against Corrosion, Corrosion was able to get underneath Sour Note with its drum, tear off the disc, and eventually score a KO. In its second fight, against EWoT, the axebot's long wedges kept Sour Note at bay, leaving it powerless to fight back as it was bludgeoned to death. In the first Exhibition Special, Sour Note competed in a side tournament against Phantom, Ezitinas, and Man Made Disaster. Drawn against Phantom in the first round, the fight proved substantially closer than its encounter with Corrosion; while Sour Note sustained significant damage, it also damaged Phantom's front armour and broke half the drum off. Phantom then got stuck in a corner, and as it freed itself, Sour Note landed the knockout blow. In the final it faced Ezitinas in a much more one-sided contest, as Sour Note swiftly tore its flipper off and then tore it apart piece-by-piece to take the victory. Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Outside Orc's Wars Sour Note's predecessor, END, fought in Mech Madness 1, where it placed 3rd overall. Sour Note appeared in Mech Madness 2, where it was drawn in the Deep South Conference against 26 Wheeler, Poison Gas, Unnamed and Untamed, Queen Bee & DroneBee, and Swamp Thing. Sour Note won against all of its opponents in the conference, qualifying automatically for the post-season. In addition, Sour Note fought in two non-conference fights, losing against Bloodstained Melody, but winning against Roka. In the post-season, Sour Note won against Bobbit and Toreador, before losing against The Snowcogs in the Round of 16. Sour Note is set to appear in Mech Madness 3. Trivia * Sour Note is distantly descended from END, a BOTM entry of F1's, and uses the same chassis, drive system, and weapon motor. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with Horizontal Spinners Category:Robots armed with Ring Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Rejected Robots Category:Orc's Wars Overclocked Category:Orc's Wars Series 3